Unrivaled
by I'm a Scrub
Summary: Of all the summons, the Kistune are hailed as the strongest. Their leader, the only Nine-Tails in existence, is the strongest of all the summon leaders. What happens when someone comes into his lair, claiming to not only be his mate, but his equal? What happens when the ensuing battle results in his sealing? Watch as the whole clan tries to get their leader back! NarutoxAhri
1. Prologe

**Prologe**

In the lands of the summons, there is a race hailed to be the strongest. Their leader, the only Nine-tailed fox to ever exist, is the strongest amongst all the summon bosses. He was said to be over 100 feet tall, his tails could level mountians, make the ocean part, creat lightning storms. His fires were hotter than the sun, and could burn for days. He had no rival. Until someone came into his lair, his home, claiming to be not only his mate, which by itself was ridiculous, but his equal? How will he react to something so absurd?

**My first story, been on fanfiction for about 4 years, and i've not found a story like this. Let me know what you think, don't care if it's a flame or not, everything helps. :) **


	2. The meeting

**The meeting.**

In his den sat the Kistune leader. Not many would asume this tiny fox would be the strongest being in the world, with it barly reaching two feet tall. most of the kistune didn't like to live in the realm of the summons, since most of the races hated the Kistunes. The Toad, Slug, and Monkey's were okay with them, but did not out-weight the negative emotions sent to them by the others. Back in the den you can see the Kistune dreaming happily, with his ears flat against his head, his tail twitching every few seconds. He was rudely awakended by the loud yips and growls that could be heard from the entrance of the forest.

There are very few people, summons and human alike, that would look for the Kistune contract and race in the large hidden ninja village, Konoha. They lived in the not very used training ground 44, The Forest of Death. It suited them quite nicely, what with all the giant animals to hunt, and the springs for water. It was childs-play to stay away from the humans, with their natural ability to cast illusions, they could easily aviod the silly ninjas. At the entrance you could see a beautiful woman walking cheerfuly down the beaten path. She stood at a shorter hight of 5'4, she had long black hair that went down to the small of her back, with noticeable red highlights at the ends. Across her chest was what seemed like a black and red bra, barly containing her sizeable chest, it showed quite a bit of cleavage, and left her smooth toned stomach bare to the world. She also had a short black skirt that stoped a bit above mid-thigh. She was walking around bare-footed aswell, but dispite that they still looked soft. Her skin seemed to shine in the mid-afternoon sunlight, giving her an almost unnatural beauty.

What she didn't see however were the two Kistune watching her as she walked, one was a tiny little thing, just about one and a half feet tall, with blue fur and dark red eyes, what was really popping out about this young kit, was her tree tails that swayed behind her. She was talking to the large wolf-like Kistune to her right. " We need to tell boss about this one, something doesn't feel right." she said. "Yes, Kimiko, she has such a powerful aura, i've not sensed one this powerful since boss's last fight" said Oki. Oki was the third most powerful of the Kistune clan, he was also the second in command. He would normally be passed off as nothing but a big wolf, with his gray fur and all, you'd have to look twice to notice his eight tails trashing about. "She just smells of trouble." you could hear the caution in his slightly growling voice. They didn't know the woman could hear them though, and missed the slight smirk she wore. She was just about making it to a fairly good sized clearing when she flaired her chakra. What she did next though was what confused the two the most. "Oi! Wheres the rumored Nine-Tails, he's suposed to live here! I've been looking for, like ever!".

You could hear the pout in her cheery voice. Her chakra was so massive that it gave Kimiko and Oki pause, before they showed themselves, growling and baring their fangs at her, Kimiko was slightly less intimidating due to her small size. ' The level of chakra this human is letting out is almost as much as Kurama, it should be impossible for just a human to have this much!' thought Oki. Kimiko was not so patient with her thoughts, "Who the hell are you?! How do you have so much chakra for just a human! Who and what are you!" she growled. You could clearly hear the malice in her voice. She ignored the question, "C'mon, where is he! I need to talk to him!", she was whinning now. "What do you want with the boss human? We don't speak to your kind." Oki spoke calmly, but the malice was still heard. She looked at Oki confused for a good few seconds, before smiling happily "I'm no human silly!" at this she sprouted two red fox hears on the top of her head, along with a long red fox tail, waving about in joy. "I'm a Kistune!". When she did this, Kimiko and Oki where shocked, being the smarter and more mature of the two, Oki got over his quicker. Turning to Kimiko he said in a quiet voice "Go get the boss, he's going to want to hear about this." She looked hesatiant for a while, before nodding slightly and dashing off to go find her boss.

Within minutes Kimiko was at the mouth of his den, she was panting a bit but she managed to get out her message. "Boss! Boss! We have a Kistune female in hybrid form asking for you! It seems really important." Her answer was a quiet huff from his nose, he clearly didn't deem this as important as she did. He was busy dreaming damnit! He was going to get that fucking rabit this time! Seeing the reaction she got, Kimiko sighed, before using her tails to kock him over, waking him up in the process. "I've known about her since she stepped foot into our forest, young one. She is powerful, but nothing Oki couldn't have handled." His voice was deep, but full of power and wisdom beyond what a normal fox kit should have. "What was so important that you had to wake me up?" The lazy drawl wasn't missed by Kimiko. "She says she has news for you-" seeing as he was about to interupt she raised her voice. "And _only_ you." she said it tiredly, used to his behavior already. "Fine, fine, i'll meet with the vixen, shall we go then?"

By the time the boss of the Kistune and Kimiko got to where the vixen was, she was coverd on all sides by atleast fifty Kistune. "You can stand down now guys, she wont be a problem." The voice of their boss easing their tense nerves. "Yes! You're finally here!" They could all hear the joy and excitement in her voice. "I'm you're mate! And you're equal! You can't have a mate less powerful than you right? I'm also a Nine-Tails, so that makes me your mate!" You could hear the humans inside their homes with how quiet the forest got. "Might I know the name of my equal then?" He said lazily. He ignored the mate comment, greater females have said the same, only to fail.

What really got him was the equal comment, he might not show it, but he was proud of his title and unrivaled. "My names Ahri! Nice to meet you koibito." The way she purred that word send an involentary shiver down his tails. "Naruto no Kyuubi" He said in a more attentive tone. He wasn't going to let her know that she had gotten a reaction out of him, if she was going to claim to be not only his mate, but his equal, he was going to pay more attention to her. "If you really claim to be my equal, then show me your tails. I want to see them." He said slightly more demanding than he should have. She didn't seem botherd by it though, and quickly showed her other eight fluffy red tails. "Hows this love?" Naruto had to wonder how she could go from such a bubbly attitude to one so husky and seductive tone in the flick of the tail, out of all the thousands of years hes been alive, hes yet to hear a vixen talk to him like that. "Would you mind showing me your hybrid form koibito? I'd like to see my mate in his true form." She finished with that purr again._ Damnit, don't let her get to you Naruto, you have to stay strong!_ He thought. She was kneeling down infront of him, to look him in his golden slitted eyes. In a poof of smoke his fox form was gone, and what graced Ahri's sight would make her cream herself for many moons. The one thing that stood out to her though, was how massive he was. He stood at atleat 6'8 feet tall, and his body reminded her of a wierd fellow she met in her travels of Lightning country by the name "Raikage". His skin was much lighter though, and he had the same wisker marks that she did on his cheecks. His spikey bright golden hair fell down his back, almost like the main of a lion, and all he had on were ripped pants, he was also bare-footed like herself. It was not widely known, but the Kistune race didn't like to wear clothes. They felt confined and didn't like how hard it was to move in them.

He looked down at her with a lazy look, his nine golden tails swaying about to the current of the breeze. "Well? Do you like what you see?" He asked, his deep, lazy voice seemed to wake her up from the trance she was in. _Damnit!_ she thought to herself. _He's hot!_

**Thats where we'll leave off! So how did you like it? I'm not to sure if it's good, or attention catching, but it's something to do! Since Warlords of Dreanor is comming out soon, I might not be able to upload alot, but I probably wont abandon this story, it's really fun to write! See ya next time! -Scrub**


	3. Problems

**This is Chapter 3, it's going to be short, but Chapter 4 and onwards will be much longer, thats a promise! I will also try to update once a week, or once ever twice a week, mabey sooner if i'm feelin' smart ;D I have chapter 4's plot written down, so it shouldn't be long before it's up- scrub**

Down in the depths of the Hidden Leaf Village sat two of the most curel men in the entire country. Orochimaru and Danzo sat faceing each other, they were discussing something one of Danzo's Root Anbu had found out. "You've been searching for the Kistune clan for quite some time now haven't you, Snake." Said Danzo. The glee in Orochimaru's eyes was easily noticeable, "Why yes, I have, do tell me you have something useful to me." Orochimaru hissed, it was silky smooth as always. Danzo had a slight smile as he replied. "Yes I do. Even someone as smart as you never would have guessed that they would be hidding out inside the Forest of Death ne?" He said it smugly, happy he got his desired reaction out of the snake like man. Orochimaru frowned heavily in thought _What is he talking about?! I've looked for those damned animals for years! It's said they are the only creatures, human or otherwise that can counter the Uchiha Genjutsus!_ he snarled in his mind. He quickly got his himself under control though, "I see, if the legends are true, the boss summon is the only Nine-Tails said to exist. What do you want for this information?" Orochimaru knew Danzo wouldn't just give him this without something in return for it. "I would like for you to help me in sealing the Nine-Tails, Draw him out if you will, so I can create the ultimate defense and offense for the village." Danzo was clearly happy with how this turned out, if the visible smirk was anything to go by. "I don't see why not, as long as I get one or two of the kits to experiment on".

Ahri rose to her full hight, not that it did much to Naruto. She barly touched his soulders with the top of her head. She got herself under control from the shock of seeing his hybrid form fast, "I have come to challange you for not only the right of being your mate, but the title of Queen of Kistune, I've trained for millennia for this fight. Just because you're bigger than me doesn't matter!" She shouted, she clearly ment what she was saying though, you could feel the killer intent and chakra rolling off her in waves. Naruto looked at her with slightly widened eyes. _I never would have thought i'd see the day when someone other than Kurama could give me a decent fight. _He paused for a minute, thinking deeply about what she said. "Okay, I wil fight you, no matter the outcome though, win or lose, we will _both_ accept what is to come, deal?" he said, dispite his inner shock, he kept his lazy attitude. She smiled brightly at him, and quickly got ready to transform into her full Kistune form, however before she could Naruto stopped her. "Not here, the human village is to close, we will cause unnecessary death. Come, we will have our fight outside the village." he said quickly, not wanting to harm the humans who have unknowingly housed them for generations.

When Orochimaru sensed the massive flux of chakra he was almost scared out of his mind, but due to his experience as a ninja, as well as being a sannin, allowed him to keep his calm outward apperance. "It appears we will have your jinchuuriki sooner than planned Danzo." He said, trying to keep the excite ment of getting the Kistune illusions under his thumb out of his voice. Danzo gave a curt nod. "I have just the idea for the container." He snaped his fingers and a blank masked Anbu flickered into the room. He was holding what looked like a baby blanket. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Might I know who's child this is? She seems very powerful for one so young." Indeed she did, being only 1 week old she had more chakra than an average chunin, this was Izuko Uzumaki, daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They gave her her mothers last name to stop anyone from hurting her, Minato being the Hokage and the hero of the Third War gave him many enimies. "Yes, Kushina is on a mission, and Minato is busy with Hiruzen and Jiraiya working on a new barrier seal for the village. They wont know what has happend untill it's to late." He was eying Izuko with such hunger it even gave Orochimaru pause. "We should get going, we don't want to be late to the battle." He said.

About 5 miles out of the village you could find Naruto and Ahri in their true forms. Even in the giant Kistune forms, Naruto still towerd over Ahri by atleast 20 feet. **"Are you ready Ahri? Just remember you asked for this!" **Naruto yelled, being in his true form gave his voice a heavy preassure that was not there before. Instead of answering him, Ahri lunged at him, bitting one of his tails and throwing him on his back. Not slowing down, she pinned his neck with her paw, grinning down at him. **"How's this, Love? I hope you're this easy to dominate while we're making our first kit." **She purred huskily into his ear. Naruto narrowed his eyes, not liking the dominating comment one bit. He used two of his tails to rap around her neck hoisting her up and off him. In a show of strength he threw her through the forest, knocking down a good 500 feet of trees and rocks in the process. He growled lowly at her, raising his chakra and blowing a massive stream of bright yellow fire at her. She dodged easily enough, but was not prepaired for when his head slammed into hers with such force her vision turned black for a few seconds. Shaking her head to clear the spots Ahri started to form her chakra infront of her mouth, she condensed it to an amazing level before eating it, and blowing out a violent beam of white at Naruto. His eyes widened before he used his tails as a shield. When the smoke cleared, we find Naruto glaring at her through the slight gaps in his make-shift tail sheild. **"I guess I should take you more seriously now."** He growled. He jumpped at her, sinking his teeth into her neck, before throwing her over his back. While she was getting up, he used his tails to pin her to the ground.**"You have fought well, it has been well over 400 years since i've had to use this much chakra and physical strength, i'm afraid you have lost little vixen, but you have put up a great effort."** The way he said it made her feel slightly better, but not much. _**If i'm going out, i'm atleast taking him with me!**_ she yelled in her mind. right when he was breathing flames on her, she shot another chakra beam into his mouth. His eyes widened before their world was engulfed in white.

The sceen Orochimaru and Danzo walked in on was amazing to say the least. Hundreds of feet of forest were leveled, and there were fires burning everywhere. "Look, over in the middle!" Said Danzo. In the empty space of forest was the hulking form of Naruto, he was kneeling over the tired form of Ahri. "You did well, vixen. I acknowledge you as not only my mate, but my equal. From this point onwards you shall be the queen of our clan. You will be by my side forever." He said quietly, he couldn't remember a time when he was last this tired. Ahri smiled weakly, having used up all her chakra she couldn't even hold her hybrid form, her ears and tails hidden from veiw. _Yes!_ she thought _All of my training was not for nothing!_ When Naruto sensed four humans comming there way, he quickly tried to stand, only to fall back to one knee. _Damnit, I must have used more chakra than I thought._

Danzo smiled seeing the nine tails draped across the ground, the two golden fox ears flat agains't his head in exhaustion. "Looks like we found our pet Orochimaru. He must have foght this young lady. Bring me the child, we must start the sealing before he regains his power!". Orochimaru looked at the girl on the ground, she barly staying concious. "What should we do with her? For her to be so powerful to take down the Nine-Tails, whos said to be a god, is not small feet." Danzo looked at her, and got another hungery gleam in his eyes. "We shall take her to Konoha, she will be used to train our little toy until shes ready to destroy the other villages on her own." He said. Naruto's eyes hardend, he wasn't going to let these filthy humans touch his new mate. Using the last of his powers, Naruto touched Ahri's chest, aswell as the ground. Seals spread out at an impossibly fast rate, and before Orochimaru or Danzo could react, she was gone. With the last of his powers gone Naruto fell onto his back, all of his chakra gone. Orochimaru smiled evily at this. "Okay Danzo, use this seal on him, it will seal his will away and he wont be able to do anything but give the girl his chakra." Danzo nodded slightly and put the seal on both Naruto's and the sleeping Izuko's chests. His eyes widened when he felt the pull on his life force. He quickly spun around to see Orochimaru holding a handsign and smirking. "Ohh please Danzo, you old fool, did you really think I was after some small kits? I wanted the Nine-Tails all along, with him in my army, nothing will stop me from being the strongest!" He laughed. Danzo had no time to retaliate, his life force quickly draining, he fell to the ground with a dull thump.

Sensing the apporching shinobi, Orochimaru cursed to himself. _I'm going to have to leave her here for the time being. I will just have to bide my time to get her, if it means leaving this dump later rather than sooner, so be it. A few years won't hold me back to long._ he thought smiling.

When Ahri woke up next, she was in an unfimiliar place. It was clearly a hollowed our cave, with a grassy spot she was laying on _The bed_ she guessed. She looked to her right and saw Kimiko looking at her, not blinking. "Um...yes?" She said awkwardly. "Wheres Naruto-sama?" she said bluntly. At that she rememberd what happend before she was revers summoned from wher their fight ended. "Some humans were planning on sealing him! We have to help him!" She tried to get up, but she found out she couldn't even move her fingers. "What the hell! Why can't I move damnit!" She shouted. Kimiko looked at her sadly, "Can you tell me what happend after your fight? Who won?" At this Ahri started to tear up at remembering what her new mate had said. She told Kimiko about it and what happend. "I see, we wont be able to go up agaisn't the full might of a human village without our Nine-Tails. We will wait untill you are at your full strength untill we meet with the humans about getting our boss back. Untill then you shall be our leader." Kimiko said without emotion. She was heartbroken to hear that boss was gone, not to mention what his brothers were going to think. "I will have our fastest messanger send for Kurama, we will need his help for getting boss back." At the mention of the unknown name Ahri blinked. "Kurama? Whos that?" She asked dumbly. "Kurama is Naruto-sama's younger brother, and second strongest amongst us Kistune. He has been sent on a hundred year vacation, he was kind of a downer to be honest." She said the last part with a sigh. "Once he retruns, and you are at full power, we will get Naruto-sama back, thats a promise!" Kimiko said. Ahri smiled at her, feeling a little better about what happend with just her words.

**Hey! It's done! Short I know, but chapter 4 is going to take me atleast two days to finish, I have alot planned for it! Anyway, review it to let me know how bad or good it is, places I need to work on. This is my first serious writing after all! - scrub**


End file.
